custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Inzek
Inzek, also nicknamed the "Sky Huntress" is a mutant warrior formerly associated with the Water Tribe, currently with the Endolise Tribe. Biography Early Life A member of the Water Tribe from birth, Inzek was born to the warrior Ankum, and an unnamed mother on Spherus Magna. As she was raised, Inzek received combat tuition from her father. She trained for many long years and eventually became one of his greatest students. It is also known that she was recruited as a soldier in the Core War, fighting on behalf of the Water Tribe who wished to possess the recently discovered Energized Protodermis. Near the end of the war, the Element Lord of Water learned of the existence of a second spring of Energized Protodermis, which was located deep within the Black Spike Mountain Range. As he was one of the few that knew of its location, the Element Lord sent a troop of Water Tribe warriors and Agori, Inzek being among them, under the command of Inzek's father, Ankum to capture it from the Rock Tribe, whose Element Lord had also learned of the spring's existence. Ankum, Inzek, and their warriors set out to accomplish this task and succeded, as they manged to claim the spring and hold off Skrall attacks for about a week while witing for the Water Tribe to send reinforcements. During this time, Ankum and Inzek lead a small group of warriors on a reconisince mission to search for any hidden enemy bases, occasionally coming into conflict with Skrall patrols. Later, after their latest search, Inzek managed to persuade Ankum into leading the warriors back to the main troop, having encountered nothing more than a few Skrall. After deciding to begin the trip the next morning, Ankum was confronted by a messenger who related to him the latest developments of the war, revealing that groups from the various other tribes were readying themselves for an attack on his troops. Before Ankum could give the warriors of his group the order to return to the main troop, however, they were confronted by a group of Ice and Sand Tribe warriors under the leadership of Gaqual and Zecrek, who had forged a temporary alliance. During the following battle, Inzek combated the Vorox Zecrek. Despite the Sand Tribe warrior's experiance, Inzek managed to defeat him long enough to see her father being menaced by Gaqual, who Inzek tackled and managed to stun. As Inzek checked Ankum for injury, the area was suddenly rocked by a series of powerful tremors, which eventually sent Zecrek and Gaqual's respective groups fleeing. As they Water Tribe group rode out the quakes, Ankum ordered Inzek to flee and save herself, an order Inzek firmly refused to take. Within the next moments, the event later known as the Shattering occurred, during which the planet split apart into three masses. Inzek and many others were stranded on the largest fragment known as Bara Magna. Post-Core War After the Shattering, Inzek, Ankum and their surviving warriors made their way back to the spring that they had been guarding, only to find the fighters of various other tribes standing there, all having attempted to claim control of the Energized Protodermis spring. With the spring empty, and the numerous warriors bickering and arguing of the cause of the cataclysm, Inzek and Ankum took note of the two new moons (which were actually the regions of Bota Magna and Aqua Magna) orbiting the planet, and revealed this to the others after gaining their attention. Insisting that in order to survive they needed to work together, Inzek, Ankum and the other villagers decided to set aside their differences and work together to leave the valley they were trapped in. However, after two years of trying, the group were unable to leave the region, and those that departed were killed by the freezing temperatures of the Black Spike Mountains. As the villagers who had stayed behind began to loose hope, Ankum was forced repeatedly into taking up the role of leadership. Eventually, the savage winter passed, though Inzek and Ankum remained cautious, and headed towards the southern regions to scout them out in order to deem their safety. Traveling into the wastelands, Inzek and Ankum discovered what remained of the six tribes of Spherus Magna, and their newly developed Glatorian system. Returning to their valley, the pair returned to their valley and revealed what they had discovered, only to find that the villagers they had banded with were unwilling to return to their original tribes, having formed close friendships with each other during the course of the winter. With their newly found bonds, the warriors threw themselves into the construction of a new village, which upon completion, was named Endolise. The refugees themselves, decided to form a tribe, and they joined together and became the Endolise Tribe. Mutation Years later, Inzek, along with Gaqual, was intentionally exposed to a mutagenic substance by an unknown being, She and Gqual eventually managed to return to their tribe, who accepted them despite their outward changes. Some time after this, Inzek and the rest of her tribe were forced by unknown circumstances to make themselves a new home somewhere in the Black Spike Mountains. There, they, and a number of villagers for a number of tribes, established a new underground village, which they named New Endolise. Glatorian Abductions At some point after this, Inzek began investigating the mysterious disappearances of several warriors after Gaqual and a number of other villagers went missing. Believing at first the Rock Tribe was behind it, Inzek began kidnapping lone Skrall warriors and interrogating them. As a result, the few beings who avoided her ambushes nicknamed her the "Sky Huntress." Some time later, she captured two Skrall who were out on a hunt late at night. After taking them back to her sanctuary, Inzek questioned the warriors. At first, her efforts yielded nothing, though once her ally Drezdak arrived, the pair managed to force some information out of them. After learning that the Skrall were not behind the majority of the disappearances, Inzek knocked them out. She and Dredzak then agreed to place the two back in the wastelands before continuing their investigations. Later, whilst in the Black Spike Mountains, Inzek, and a pack of Vorox she had allied with, attacked and captured a group of travelers consisting of an Agori named Ranzesk, a Zesk named Drex, and a Skrall named Verex, the latter having been mutated into a state similar to her own. A day later, Verex awoke, and Inzek, Rojek and Drezdak confronted him. After forcibly making the Skrall calm down, Inzek and the others escorted him to Ankum, who judged they were not their foes. After arguing about the friendly treatment of the trio, Inzek and Ankum gathered in another chamber with Verex and his friends, where they began discussing their respective pasts. Some time afterwards, Inzek and Zecrek went searching for their missing tribesmen, but their efforts yielded little. She then returned to New Endolise, where she informed Ankum of the outcome of her investigations. When Ankum offered the assistance of Verex and his companions, Inzek reluctantly agreed to allow them to help. Teaming up with Ranzesk, Drex, and Verex, Inzek set out into the wilderness of the wastelands again, this time headed for the area of Gaqual's last known appearance. Eventually, the group stopped to rest for the night. Early the next morning, Inzek left for a time to scout the area before returning to the camp. After teasing Verex a little, she prompted the others to start moving so they could resume their search. At one point during their journey, Verex slipped and fell into a Sand Newt den. While unhurt by the incident, the Skrall was completely covered in the slime produced by the Sand Newts, much to Inzek's delight. The fall and Inzek's teasing only served to feed Verex's temper. Eventually, the group found another campsite, though before they could set up, Verex and Inzek began arguing back and forth, unaware that the group was being stalked by someone until Ranzesk and Drex pointed it out. Moments later, the group came under attack by the Fire Tribe outcast known as Malum, who attempted to rob Verex and the others of their food, water, and other supplies. Before he could do so, however, Malum was subdued by the combined efforts of the group. When Inzek attempted to thank Verex for his quick thinking, the Skrall simply snorted in indifference, though was persuaded by Ranzesk to return the gesture. As Inzek was prepared to send Malum on his way, the ex-Glatorian stated that he had been stalking the group for some time, and claimed to know what they were searching the area, and who they were searching for, attempting to use this knowledge as leverage with the group in hopes of gaining their food and water. Verex soon managed to come up with a comprimise: if he defeated Malum in an arena-style duel, Malum would revel the information they needed; if Malum won, the Fire warrior would claim the resourced he desired. After a moment of thought. Malum agreed. The following morning, Verex and Malum prepared for their battle. As they did so, Ranzesk warned Verex not to underestimate Malum's abilities in battle. Inzek also questioned Verex as to why the Skrall was rishing himself for the fate of someone he didn't even know, to which he replied "Because, it's the exact opposite of what Tuma would do." Upon completing their preparations, Verex and Malum started their battle. The fight was long and brutal, and at one point tipped in Malum's favor. Before he could finish Verex, however, the mutant's bestial side began to assert itself, granting the Skrall the ruthlessness of a beast. This allowed Verex to swiftly turn the tide, and he repeatedly thrashed the exile to the point where he even attempted to kill him, ignoring protests for his allies. As Verex made his final assault, however, Malum managed to scoop up the Skrall's discarded sword and fire its Thornax Launcher. The explosive fruit hit Verex head-on, effectivly ending the match with Malum as the victor, as the Skrall was too injured to continue. When Malum attempted to finish off Verex, Inzek stopped him, and informed the exile that the group would hold up their end of the deal, though would kept enough supplies to last them for another day, terms to which Malum agreed before taking his leave. The Gatherers Far more recently, Inzek found herself in a life-threatening situation, only to be saved by the arrival of Verex. What exactly transpired after this isn't clear, but the two eventually formed an alliance and decided to investigate the Glatorian disappearances together. Sometime after this, Inzek infiltrated the ranks of Skirvex, an elite warrior Skrall that had been ordering the capture of various Glatorian, Vorox, and Skrall. Ever since, she has been working with the Skrall as a type of scout and spy, all the while relaying information back to Verex and his allies. Recently, she was seen spying on Lotawn, Shezz, Xeptek and Verex during his stay in the Sanctuary. After the Skrall and his companions left, Inzek met up with Verex and informed him and his companions that a band of Skirvex's rogue warriors were soon going to be headed their way. Verex then devised a plan to allow himself and his companions to get captured in order to be brought in Skirvex's fortress. In order to ensure the plan's success, Inzek informed Skirvex's allies, Zaz and Kelx, that he was heading their way. Inzek then returned to Skirvex's base, where she was then sent to check up on Rojek and Drukzen's "scouting mission." She arrived at Ankum's hideout in the Black Spike Mountains, giving Drezdak a report of Skirvex's activities. Following this, Inzek, Rojek, and Drukzen then proceeded to leave to head to meet up with Verex's allies in the Sanctuary. On the way there, their Spikit ate one of the wheels of the Baranus, forcing the group to stop. After the wheel was fixed and replaced, Inzek and the others witnessed the formation of a massive tornado within the Sanctuary followed by several blasts of energy. Inzek and her companions then continued to make their way into the jungle oasis. During the trip in, Inzek and her allies encountered Skirvex's servant Jarzek, who was fleeing due to the beings who had come to defend the Sanctuary. She proceeded to knock him out with a punch to the face, before delivering the unconscious Skrall to the inhabitants of the jungle alongside a number of mysterious beings. The group's leader, Ignika Nui proceeded to reveal their true nature and goal to defeat the powerful entity Verahk. Although skeptical about what he had told her, Inzek in the end accepted it, and informed Ignika Nui of her infiltration of Skirvex's ranks. Unknown to everyone, Jarzek had regained consciousness, and after sneaking up behind Inzek, attempted to kill her. However, before he could do so, Drezdak, who had followed Inzek to the Sanctuary, used his powers to briefly freeze the Skrall in a block of ice, before releasing him, resulting in Jarzek falling unconscious. Drezdak then revealed that he had all along been an ally of Ignika Nui and his fellow warriors. After this, Ignika Nui and Inzek devised a new plan in order to deceive Skirvex into thinking that things were still going to plan, with the idea of Inzek capturing Ignika Nui, Vernax, and Nepzek becoming the finalized strategy. After Inzek took them to the fortress, she presented the three to Skirvex shortly before Flardrek, Ranzesk, and Drex were caught attempting to escape. Skirvex then ordered Inzek to force them back to their cell, a command Inzek obeyed by knocking Flardrek and his allies out, though not before whispering her apologies for doing so. Later, she arrived at Ignika Nui's cell, and after sending off the guards, attempted to free him and his associates. However, before she let them free, Ranzesk informed them of Verex's transference to another chamber, worrying Inzek to the point she departed to help him, leaving her allies behind in their prison. Entering Skirvex's chamber, Inzek demanded to know of Verex's status from the Skrall. When he refused, Inzek, in a fit of rage, attempted to attack Skirvex, only to be caught in a chokehold by the Skrall. Throwing her against a wall, Skirvex revealed an enslaved Verex, and ordered him to detain Inzek. When she expressed resistance, Skirvex ordered Verex to kill her, who also revealed he had knowledge of Inzek's true nature as a double agent. Eventually overpowered by Skirvex, Inzek begged Verex to fight off the substance enslaving him, though before she could be killed, Verex managed to regain control of his will. Wrestling with his consciousness, Verex ordered Inzek to flee before being beaten by Skirvex. The Skrall then decided to kill her himself, though was stopped at the last minute by Ignika Nui, utilizing his larger form. Succeeding in subduing Skirvex, and Inzek and Ignika Nui collected Verex and escaped to meet up with Flardrek and the others. After locating him, the group departed for the Sanctuary, where they had Ignika Nui heal Verex of his Antidermis infection, before he departed to confront Verex. Inzek, Ranzesk, and Drex watched over the Skrall's unconscious form until he recovered, and attempted to explain the situation to them. When Ignika Nui and returned and revealed Skirvex's disappearance, he offered the Society's help in defeating the Gatherers, and with much prompting from Inzek and Ranzesk, Verex finally accepted. Not long after, Zecrek arrived at the Sanctuary, and Inzek and Verex returned Reesha, whom they had recovered from Skirvex's captivity, to him. Ignika Nui then arrived, and introduced his allies to an associate of his named Henarck. Abilities & Traits Though intelligent, honorable, and perceptive, Inzek is also a tough, strong, independent person who knows how to hold her own. She is also known to have a slight temper which occasionally causes her to make somewhat rash and rushed choices. Possessing an optimistic nature, Inzek tends to see her mutation as a gift rather than a curse, as she finds she is able to do things she once thought impossible. As stated above, Inzek trained with Ankum for many years and has since become an extremely gifted warrior. She possesses great power and skill in both hand-to-hand and melee combat. A result of her mutation, Inzek possesses a number of animal-like traits that include the development of claws, wings and a tail. She is also possessed of enhanced strength, speed, and senses that out-class those of the average Skrall or Glatorian. In addition to this, she can make her eyes glow whenever she is angry or ever wishes to intimidate someone. Despite her wings, Inzek is not capable of actual powered flight as her wing muscles are not strong enough for such a task. Instead, she can only glide and soar upon air currents. This being said, she must always find a high vantage point from which to launch herself and find the needed air currents (also known as thermals), though this doesn't seem to pose much of a problem for her, as her claws allow her to climb just about any surface or structure. Tools Inzek's main weapon is a curved Scythe Blade, a bladed tool that, when combined with her strength, can easily rend through an opponent's armor. She also carries a Thornax Launcher. Due to her mutation, Inzek possesses short, but strong talons on her hands that aid in combat and climbing. In addition, she wields a strong, blade-tipped tail, as well as a curved, raptor-like claw on each foot. These "toe claws" are incredibly sharp and strong, and allow her to deliver devastating kicks. Trivia *Whilst a member of the Glatorian species, Inzek never adopted the actual occupation of Glatorian since she was never included in the social system. *Inzek was originally scehduled to be one of the main villians of the story along with Skirvex until last minute changes altered her role to that of an ally to the story's heroes. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Sands of Change'' *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Non-Storyline Appearances *''Dark Realities'' Category:Glatorian Category:Water Tribe